


Cuddling.

by hwiwon



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, but not really ???, but slightly oocness BECAUSE..., hwiwon, hwiwon rise, i didnt mention the other boys cause imugly sorry, im bad at tagging help, is not even that angsty JSJSJ, sanghyuk is sad abt stuff, taeyang is DONE, this is just really fluffly and soft, what even is this..., youngkyun doesnt mind a cuddly sanghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiwon/pseuds/hwiwon
Summary: Youngkyun's eyes fly open as soon as he hears the faintclickof the door. It's not that he's a light sleeper, not really, it's just that he was expecting this, given the mood of his hyung during the whole day.





	Cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> CULTURE APPROPRIATION IS NOT OKAY!! im in no way a dawon w dreads apologist or anything and that wasnt what i intended w this just so you know (i think thats obvious tho ??)  
> also !! if there are any mistakes its probably bc i didnt check BUT english isnt my first language so keep that in mind !!

When Youngbin stormed at the room Sanghyuk shared with other three of the members, waking them up and telling them to get ready for the schedules, he didn't feel like getting out of bed.  
Music shows, the SFDay... he _dreaded_ all of it. It's not like he didn't want to attend or anything, the high touch event certainly wasn't as personal as a fansign experience, with it being too rushed and all, but seeing the crowd that gathered for them growing more and more with each comeback was nice. It felt like he was accomplishing a lot even when he knew the group wasn't not even close to the same level as other big groups, but still... It felt like they were slowly getting there.  
Today, though, he didn't want to get out of bed for a _completely_ different reason.  
He knew the moment he stepped out of his room the stylists were going to be all over him to put the dreads on his head. And he _knew_ that it would upset his fans.  
International fans were on him as soon as the teasers for Mamma Mia were out.  
At first, he didn't understand, _not really_. He knew it didn't look particularly great on him but he thought that _maybe_ it'll match the concept well, so he stayed mute. Not that his opinion mattered to his manager anyways. They were going to do anything the company said so, and they wanted dreads on him, so he got them.  
He wasn't educated on the topic and he didn't expect for it to upset so many people. The moment he realized, though, it was a bit too late. Lots of people already cursing at him, calling him names and he didn't know what to do about it. He asked his manager to change his hairstyle, he _begged_ , but they didn't care, releasing instead an article that messed things up even further. He wanted to disappear.  
However, he didn't have the time to get all sulky over things that escaped his control. He needed to do his job, not only for him but for his members and all the fans waiting for them.  
It was going to be an awful day and he knew it from the start when he missed the last step of his bunk bed and fell to the floor face first. Chanhee's laughter echoed the whole dorm.

To say he was exhausted when he got to the dorm was an understatement. Pre-recordings, SFDay and a fansign all together sucked the life out of him. It's not like he didn't enjoy his job. He _loved_ it, he was passionate about it, this was what he dreamt of when he started as a trainee, he was born to be an entertainer. And meeting his fans was the cherry on top of the cake. He owed them a lot. He wouldn't be where he is right now if it wasn't for them and he was beyond grateful. He truly appreciated them.  
However, he knew he was upsetting them with the hairstyle.  
Everyone stared at him weirdly when he didn't claim to use the bathroom first, opting instead for laying down on the couch, taking his phone out and checking Twitter to see what the fans were thinking about him this time around.  
"I'll just go last..." He murmured absently, scrolling down the mentions on their official account and checking for fantakens.  
The dreads were just so... He groaned, hating that he couldn't do anything to change the situation. Some comments in english were particularly harsh and he tried so hard to not take it to heart. He knew fans were upset for a legit reason. But the things they were saying _stung_ and he just wanted to assure them that he wasn't the person they thought he was, that he never meant to disrespect anyone, that was the last thing in his mind.  
His mood changed drastically the more he read the comments. All of his insecurities like dark clouds descending upon him.  
He was too preoccupied drowning in self-pity he didn't notice a young boy eyeing him carefully from the side of the living room.  
" _Hyung?_ " Youngkyun's voice filled his ears. He hummed in response, to let him know he was listening even though he didn't look up from his phone. "Are you alright?"  
He paused the scrolling and closed the app, slipping his phone back on the pocket of his jeans to gather more time to think about a proper response. Was he alright? He couldn't tell. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was only disappointing his fans, not fighting hard enough against his manager to fix this issue quickly.  
"I don't know, I mean... The dreads..." He trailed off.  
"Yeah, I know" was all the young boy said. All of them were very aware of the turmoil on his mind. "It's not your fault, though, you know that-"  
"Are you sure?" he interrupted, worrying his lower lip with his teeth, the anxiety only growing. "They all _hate_ me so much..."  
"They just don't know you have no control over it. And they're upset, they have every right to be, but I don't think they hate you, hyung."  
"If you would know the things they say..." he grimaced. "They're not nice" he thought at that moment that it would be so nice to be like Youngkyun, with his limited knowledge of the english language.  
"It's going to be over soon, they'll forgive you when they find out it's not your fault" Youngkyun said, going to sit down on the couch with the older boy, pulling his legs on his lap and reaching to play with the little hole on one of his socks.  
Sanghyuk just kind of dozed off.  
"Hm? What?" he asked, noticing Youngkyun's lips moving but he wasn't really listening. "Sorry, you were saying...?"  
The younger just laughed. "I was saying... I'm going to ask mom if she could send you some socks. Some _new_ socks this time. I don't need you stealing my socks, thank you very much."  
"Is it _really_ stealing if she gave me the socks?" Sanghyuk smiled. "You're just jealous I'm the favorite son."  
"You're not even her son-"  
"Which one of you is going to shower next?" Inseong's voice interrupted Sanghyuk's teasing and he flew out of the couch.  
"See you later, loser" he smacked Youngkyun's thighs loudly.  
The younger hissed in pain. "God, how I wish I was the hyung instead of you." Sanghyuk just smirked in response, disappearing into the bathroom.

Later, when the clock strikes two-and-something in the morning, Sanghyuk feels particularly restless. He carefully gets out of his bunk and tiptoes his way out of his room. He didn't want to wake everyone up, they had schedules in a few hours and it wasn't his roommates' fault the fact that he couldn't sleep.  
He goes into Youngkyun and Taeyang's room, a common occurrence whenever he needed the comfort of certain young boy to help him get a least a few hours of sleep to function properly.  
Youngkyun's eyes fly open as soon as he hears the faint _click_ of the door. It's not that he's a light sleeper, not really, it's just that he was expecting this, given the mood of his hyung during the whole day.  
Sanghyuk slips next to him under the blankets, careful not to move the bed too much, the young boys had their beds joined because of the small space of the room and he didn't want to wake Taeyang up. They lay there, face to face, Youngkyun closing his eyes again trying to drift back to sleep. He was tired and the day was packed with schedules.  
The older boy plays with his fingers, unsure of what to do next. It's not like they never did this before. It happened more times than they both would like to admit, actually. Cuddling was the only thing that would help Sanghyuk get some sleep whenever he was feeling like this. And not cuddling with just _anyone_ , cuddling with his favorite boy.  
"Big spoon" is all the younger murmurs and Sanghyuk immediately rolls over, embracing the warmth that travels throughout his whole body as slim arms wrap around his middle.  
"I just... couldn't sleep..."  
"I know, don't worry."  
"Thank you."  
The younger hummed in response, only wanting to get more rest.  
"Youngkyun?" Sanghyuk whispered. "Why did we stop being roommates?"  
"Because you're annoying." His hyung's body shook with contained laughter. He tangled his legs with the young boy, accommodating better in the bed. "And _way_ too clingy."  
"You love me."  
"Please sleep, you're going to wake Taeyang up."  
"Taeyang has been _waken up_ and is going to murder you both with his bare hands if you don't shut up and go to sleep soon" his voice was loud in the confined room.  
Sanghyuk laughed out loud this time, both beds shaking with the spams of his body. The younger boys just groaned in annoyance, Youngkyun's arms tightening around his stomach to keep him steady.  
"Did you forget you're talking to your elder? _Kids these days..._ " Sanghyuk teased.  
"Oh, _I'm sorry_. If you don't shut up and go to sleep I'm going to murder you, _hyung_ " Taeyang deadpanned.  
Sanghyuk could feel a small smile at the back of his neck and that's how he fell asleep.

Sanghyuk wakes up feeling a lot more rested than anyone with only three hours of sleep in their system deserves. And with Taeyang complaining that he'd rather endure Juho's snoring if he has to put up with him sneaking into his and Youngkyun's room again. Sanghyuk tells him that if he's _so jealous_ then he's going to cuddle with him the next time. Taeyang throws a banana at him.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know w h y i wrote this i was going to work on a hwiwon soulmates au rip


End file.
